


暂时性逃亡

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德拉着亚瑟，丢下一切跑到了一个小岛上居住，而亚瑟试图弄明白他到底在想什么。是送给之白08.19的生贺！
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	暂时性逃亡

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、原设米英only，是我想搞很久的米英私奔梗（）结果到最后变得好乡土，为啥会这样呢（  
> 2、是送给之白的生贺！谢谢你不嫌弃俺讲的怪梗呜呜呜  
> 3、并不长！就是随手写写！OOC和BUG还希望大家海涵，只是顺应气势就写了，我也并没有想那么多（
> 
> OK？  
> HB to 之白，新的一岁快快乐乐！

距离他们来到这个小岛上已经过去快一周的时间了。之前的几天，亚瑟的担心一直在持续，他提出过几次回去的想法，但阿尔弗雷德全都不予采纳——好像这混蛋真的采纳过谁的意见似的。每次亚瑟眉头绞紧，阿尔弗雷德就会伸出手来戳他的眉心，把他手上的泥巴、香料或者鬼知道是什么东西留在亚瑟脸上。  
“眉毛本来就很粗了，再皱那么紧，变得更粗怎么办？”他一边说，一边从箩筐里拿出一个番茄放到亚瑟手心里，“这是小镇上的罗曼大叔送的。”  
“我的眉毛再粗也不关你的事。”亚瑟郁闷地说，“我甚至不知道我为什么会在这，在这接受这个叫做罗曼的人的好意——这番茄看上去的确不错，但为什么？你能给我个解释吗，合众国？”  
阿尔弗雷德迅速地看了看周围，仔细搜查附近是否有别人，但亚瑟知道这种行为真是毫无意义，这个贫瘠又荒凉的山坡上只有他们俩，站在一个看上去几乎有些摇摇欲坠的二层木板房面前，昨天亚瑟还在这个木板房的外走廊上发现了几只白蚁。  
“嘘，”他朝亚瑟竖起食指，“我们说好了，不能让别人发现我们的真实身份。”  
他的语气就像他们在执行什么秘密任务似的，这让亚瑟几乎把白眼翻到天上去。  
“不要这样翻白眼，”阿尔弗雷德把番茄放到木屋前的桌子上，伸手来捧亚瑟的脸。他的手心里有从番茄上沾来的泥土，但亚瑟没来得及制止他。阿尔弗雷德捧着他的脸，凑得很近，用异常严肃的语气说：“翻白眼又眉毛变粗，这样显得很难看，我可能就再也不想和你待在一起了。”  
这种把亚瑟形容得像个物品一样的语气让亚瑟尤为不爽。“噢？你想把我独自丢在这？”亚瑟大声说，一边挣扎着想甩开他的手，“迫不及待！说到底，我一开始就没想——”  
“开玩笑的。”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴，露出一个明亮的笑容。他凑过来，印了个很响的吻在亚瑟的脸上，又把番茄抱起来，走进木屋里去，留亚瑟站在原地独自懊恼。  
追溯源头，要说到大概一周前。他们说好了要一起度过难得的休假，但阿尔弗雷德敲开亚瑟的门后，就冲进他的房间里，把他的衣柜拉开，将里面的衣服一股脑都塞进行李箱里。  
“我们要逃离这里，”阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地说，那样子看上去倒一点也不像一个逃犯，反而像个在策划什么刺激行动的小孩。在亚瑟反应过来之前，他又把亚瑟床上的泰迪熊抓过来塞进行李箱里，一边问：“你还有什么要带上的东西？只剩下二十分钟了，我们得马上离开这儿。”  
亚瑟抱起双臂，眉毛皱了起来。他不知道阿尔弗雷德在玩什么游戏，于是他说：“美国，我不知道你在玩什么游戏——”  
阿尔弗雷德大跨步走到亚瑟身边，说：“叫我阿尔弗雷德。从今天开始，我就是阿尔弗雷德，没有什么美国了。”  
亚瑟的心几乎停跳了一下，他立刻掏出手机想要查看有没有什么他错过的新闻，但阿尔弗雷德把他的手机夺走，随手扔在床上。  
“别看了，手机我们也不能带上。”他说，一边把自己的手机也从兜里掏出来，扔在亚瑟的手机旁边。他把行李箱胡乱合上，几乎是用蛮力把那可怜的拉链拉上，拎着行李箱就来拉亚瑟的手。  
“等等，我需要一个解释！”亚瑟急切地说，“你说你不是美国了，那是什么意思？”  
“就是——”阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，“我罢工了，就像法国——像弗朗西斯那样，我腻了，不想干了，所以我打算逃跑。但一个人跑很无聊，所以我决定带上你。鉴于你现在是我的男朋友，这也是你的职务之一，是吧？”  
亚瑟张张嘴，好半天都不知道说什么。阿尔弗雷德见他这样，像是对他的反应了然于心，干脆也不说话了，拎着行李箱就跑了出去。过了一会儿，他又折返回来，弯下腰，把亚瑟扛到他的肩膀上。亚瑟忽然就失去重心跑到了阿尔弗雷德肩膀上，拖鞋都掉了一只，吓得他一边紧紧揪着阿尔弗雷德背上的衣服，一边大声说：“——美国！放我下来！你是不是脑子出问题了，我发誓我绝不会陪你玩这种过家家游戏——”  
“——叫我阿尔弗雷德！”阿尔弗雷德气势汹汹地说，他扛着亚瑟快步冲下楼梯，把他扔到了一辆车的副驾驶座上，那座位上还扔着亚瑟的一双鞋，这让亚瑟意识到，阿尔弗雷德是认真的。  
阿尔弗雷德的确是认真的，他跳上驾驶座，扭动钥匙，带着他们驶离亚瑟的家门。亚瑟一直在咒骂他，但阿尔弗雷德全当没听见，带着他一路来到港口。亚瑟打开车门时，阿尔弗雷德正拎着行李，和港口的一个船员在交涉什么。他掏出一叠钱，然后拉着亚瑟登上了一艘小型的捕鱼船。  
“行了，”阿尔弗雷德拍着手说，“发挥你的大西洋流氓海盗气势，带着我们驶离你的老家吧！我会给你方向的。”  
“首先，我不是流氓，我也不知道你从哪里听来的什么海盗，”亚瑟有些心虚地移开眼睛，海风把他的头发吹得比原来更乱，“其次，我不会开船的，除非你解释清楚这到底是怎么一回事。”  
阿尔弗雷德坐在船头，看着他，眼镜后的那双蓝眼睛安静地注视着亚瑟，这让亚瑟莫名有些紧张。好一会儿，阿尔弗雷德才说：“我在你家的时候就已经说了。”  
他低下脑袋，手指交叉在一起摩挲着，他这样子让亚瑟放下了紧抱着的双臂，轻轻地叹口气。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”咒骂没有用，亚瑟决定把语气放得更轻柔些，“我们是国家，我们有很多职责在身——有很多事即使我们再怎么不想做，我们也必须去做。这是我们存在的意义，我们应该代表着这片国土的历史、文化、人民——”  
“我知道，我知道，从我小时候你就一直在讲这些，每次都念叨到我的耳朵都起茧了。”阿尔弗雷德捂着耳朵，像闹脾气似的说，“我不在乎什么存在的意义，我只是——我只是不想干了。”  
亚瑟捏了捏自己的鼻梁，耐着性子说：“再怎么想逃离工作，那也是工作，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我没有想逃离工作，也没有别的意思。”阿尔弗雷德抱着双臂，靠在栏杆上，“我还爱我的国民，爱那片土地的历史、文化，爱在它身上诞生的一切——因为美利坚是世界上最棒的国家！但我现在不想要这些，就这么简单。”  
亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德也回看着他。那双蓝眼睛看上去竟然如此矛盾，不容置疑却又有躲闪的影子，亚瑟摸不清阿尔弗雷德到底在想什么，但那个眼神，那个如果遭到亚瑟拒绝，他就会马上在这个甲板上大哭大闹似的眼神，终于还是让亚瑟耷拉下肩膀。“那你想要什么？”他问，几乎感觉自己有些筋疲力尽。  
“我想要你开这艘船。”阿尔弗雷德回答。  
这就是亚瑟做的第一件错事，他驾驶着那艘船，并且在阿尔弗雷德的指引下，躲开海域巡逻舰，在海上漂泊一天一夜后，亚瑟和他一起站在了这个小岛上。  
这个小岛并不算大，甚至亚瑟还知道这个小岛仍然属于英国的一部分，不过因为太小了而没能在地图上标示。岛上被一片树林和一片草场分为两个部分，在靠近草场的部分还有几个紧挨着的小镇，小镇规模都很小，所有的小镇加起来，总共可能只有几十户人家，居住着一些从英国、法国以及欧洲其他各地过来的居民，但他们基本都讲英语。阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟走到小镇后的山坡上，爬到山坡的顶端，这里坐落着一幢两层的木板房，看上去被风吹雨打得摇摇欲坠，但阿尔弗雷德说他刚买下来没多久，他们可以找人帮忙翻新一下。  
亚瑟仍然摸不清阿尔弗雷德打算做什么，但他还是跟着阿尔弗雷德走进了这座木屋，把他们的行李搬到二楼去。刚开始的两天，他们的工作重心基本都在这座木屋上。阿尔弗雷德从小镇上找来一个叫埃尔逊的木匠，帮他们加固这座摇摇晃晃的木屋。因为小岛上很少会有人来，岛上的居民都来凑热闹，帮他们一起钉木板、刷颜料，还给他们送来一些工具和蔬果。他们在木屋前支起桌子，晚上时大家就一起在木桌前喝酒聊天。  
老实说，亚瑟还挺喜欢岛上的氛围，他举起酒杯朝居民们致谢，换来他们的笑声。  
“这座房子闲置很久了，”镇上的老人对他们说，“之前是约克老头住在里面。自从他去世之后，这房子就一直没有人住。之前我们听说这房子被外面来的美国人买下来，还吓了一跳，以为他们要在这里搞什么间谍活动。”  
亚瑟瞥了还在啃羊排的阿尔弗雷德一眼，哼笑起来。  
“约克老头的灵魂还在这呢，”他摸着酒杯的杯把说，“我刚才在后院看到他了，他向大家致谢，说谢谢你们一直记挂他。”  
“英——亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德几乎是尖叫了一声，“你怎么一来就讲灵异故事！”  
镇民们哄笑起来，在亚瑟面红耳赤的争辩中，他们留下了几瓶酒和一篮蔬菜，艾莲大妈承诺明天会给他们送一些烤好的派。阿尔弗雷德在木屋的后院支起一个帐篷，说在颜料还没干透的今晚，他们可以睡在帐篷里，但亚瑟怀疑他只是单纯地想野营罢了。  
他们躺在帐篷里，透过帐篷上的天窗看星星。没有云层和建筑遮挡的星空显得辽阔又干净，闪闪发光的群星在漆黑的幕布上联结成一条缓缓流动的星河，亚瑟这才惊觉，他已经不知道多长时间没有这么仔细地看过星星了。阿尔弗雷德一直在他耳朵旁边说什么火星上的新发现和小熊星座的构造，听得亚瑟几乎有些犯困。  
帐篷外传来窸窸窣窣的声响，亚瑟隐约听到青蛙的叫声，阿尔弗雷德猛地凑到他身边，手紧紧搂着他的腰。“你说的约克老头不是真的吧？”他紧张地问，让犯困的亚瑟都忍不住笑起来。  
“当然是真的。”他回答，阿尔弗雷德一边抱怨一边把手收得更紧，几乎是要把亚瑟牢牢摁到自己怀里的架势。亚瑟被他勒得有些难受，睁开眼拍拍他的胳膊，说：“勒这么紧，这种姿势怎么睡觉？”  
阿尔弗雷德凑过来吻他，说：“那不睡了，我们干脆做爱到天亮吧！这样你就不会害怕了。”  
“我什么时候害怕了？害怕的明明是你。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“以及前一个问题的回答——绝对不行。”  
“我什么时候说过这是个问题了？”阿尔弗雷德说，一边把手伸到亚瑟的衣服里。但亚瑟也能看出他不是认真的，一边打哈欠一边拍开他的手：“别闹了，阿尔弗雷德，我真的很困。”  
阿尔弗雷德收回手，只是轻轻环着亚瑟的腰。亚瑟忽然觉得他这样又有些可怜，于是伸手搂着他的脑袋，把他的脑袋摁到自己的肩膀上。  
“这种姿势怎么睡觉？”阿尔弗雷德闷声问。  
“这个问题就交给你去考虑了，全知全能的琼斯先生。”亚瑟轻笑着说，眼皮已经牢牢地粘在了一起。从海岸和林间吹来的风很凉快，树叶摩擦时发出窸窣的声响，蛙叫和虫鸣此起彼伏，亚瑟的脑袋里闪过自己在野外睡觉的无数个夜晚，在那些夜晚里他几乎总是在胆战心惊。但阿尔弗雷德体温偏高的身体紧紧贴着他，他们的心跳都像融合在一起，这又让亚瑟放下心来。  
也许和阿尔弗雷德来到这里也不是什么坏事。即使只在今晚，亚瑟也还是放任这个想法像种子一样种进自己心里。

尽管他们的木屋已经在最短时间就简单翻新，小镇的居民还给他们送来了很多东西，亚瑟还是有些心神不定。他数着日子，知道他们的休假已经在五天前就结束，换句话说，他们已经擅离职守五天。把白金汉宫里的所有人都扔下不管，还切断和外界的一切联系，让亚瑟完全无法静下心来。但阿尔弗雷德总是让他放宽心，他们的工作总会有人做的。  
“我们也没有那么必不可缺。”他拍着亚瑟的肩膀说，“放心吧，亚瑟！他们会处理好一切的。”  
亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德软硬兼施，却总是得到这样的回复，渐渐地他也没了兴致。就算他自己跑到海边想回去，阿尔弗雷德一定也会把他抓回来，况且，亚瑟真的很想弄懂阿尔弗雷德到底在做什么打算。  
他们开始在门前的庭院里种些简单的花朵和蔬菜，这让亚瑟每天都有事可做，他的注意力也就被转移了不少。阿尔弗雷德会在水槽洗那些邻居送来的胡萝卜和从镇上市场买来的南瓜，然后把它们切成小块，亚瑟就负责把它们扔进锅里，虽然他们总是一边拌嘴一边做饭，但亚瑟竟然很喜欢这样的感觉——他们有一段时间没有和对方离那么近，还过着这种每天都待在一起的日子了。  
在这里的生活其实很简单，每天清晨亚瑟都会到庭院里照看一下他们移栽过来的花卉和蔬果，然后一边做点早餐一边等待阿尔弗雷德起床。阿尔弗雷德总会赖床，每次都得让亚瑟去拽他的被子或者敲他的脑袋。吃完早餐，阿尔弗雷德就会在庭院里拿着木锤敲敲打打，因为他说想给他们做一个放在庭院里的秋千椅。亚瑟就坐在门前的走廊上，看会儿书或者把阿尔弗雷德做工时划破的裤子缝起来。  
他们一起做饭，一起玩一会儿填字游戏和西洋棋，晚些时候他们会去小镇逛逛，买点日用品或者和小镇居民打招呼。有一天阿尔弗雷德留在山坡上，亚瑟独自去镇上，还帮岛上唯一的教堂搬他们的彩绘玻璃。那天他回来的有些晚，阿尔弗雷德一直站在门口等他。  
亚瑟慢慢地走上山坡，在逐渐黑下来的天色里，木房门廊上方的昏黄色灯光就像是指引他靠岸的灯塔，亚瑟慢慢走过去，看见阿尔弗雷德就站在门口，靠着门框。  
“我以为你叛逃了！”阿尔弗雷德说，他站直身子，朝亚瑟皱起眉来。他的形容让亚瑟有些好笑，但亚瑟走近时，阿尔弗雷德就环住他的腰，吻了吻他的脸，又像是不解气似的，还张嘴咬了咬。亚瑟吓了一跳，但还是忍不住笑起来。  
“我道歉，”亚瑟说，“我们可以一起在沙发上看你租来的那部，叫什么来着——蓝莓派小镇惊魂。对。算是我晚归的补偿，好吗？”  
这算不上什么补偿，但阿尔弗雷德却很高兴。他们可以裹着印有当地特色花纹的薄毛毯，一起窝在沙发上，手里捧着一杯热茶或者咖啡，阿尔弗雷德看到可怕的地方就可以直接把脸埋到亚瑟的肩膀上和毛毯里。亚瑟的脚搭在阿尔弗雷德的脚背上，有时候他就会在阿尔弗雷德害怕的时候，用脚这么轻轻摩挲一下阿尔弗雷德的脚背，接着阿尔弗雷德就会宣布为了不害怕，他们应该现在就接吻、拥抱以及做爱。亚瑟笑起来，阿尔弗雷德就把他的笑都用一个吻堵在他的喉咙里。  
这也是他们起床比平时来说更晚的原因。到了第二天又一切照常，亚瑟醒得更早，而阿尔弗雷德到太阳照到门廊上仍然赖在床上。大部分时候亚瑟的催促都能让他慢慢坐起身来，但有一天他把亚瑟拽到床上，搂着他亲吻，亚瑟挣扎起来，警告他他们还有事要做。  
“有什么事？”阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地说，吻一边落在亚瑟的额头和鼻尖，“我们已经不用工作了。”  
这时亚瑟才想起这个事。他们的确没有什么需要迫切去解决的事，不像以前每到假期结束的那个工作日，他们就得手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来，给对方打领带或者系皮带，阿尔弗雷德匆忙地把围巾围到亚瑟脖颈上，亚瑟捞过眼镜给他戴上，跑出家门就得分道扬镳，阿尔弗雷德跑向前往机场的车而亚瑟匆匆前往唐宁街十号。“下次休假再见！”阿尔弗雷德总是大声在亚瑟身后说，“还有我爱你！”  
亚瑟朝他挥着手笑一笑，就得匆忙往首相办公室的方向赶，并且在到达门前时还得做会儿深呼吸，打理一下毛躁的头发，不让首相看出他是匆忙赶来这里的。  
在来到这儿之前，他们的日常生活大抵如此，每天都在成堆的工作里浸泡，总是一边匆忙地走着一边打电话，赶航班或是忽然就被拉到直升机上是习以为常的事，每次休假都得以拼命工作一段时间来换取，而休假中途的一个电话就可以宣布休假的立刻终止。  
亚瑟有时候甚至还会觉得，以前还在宫廷时他都没有那么忙，当然也是因为宫廷时期大部分时候他还是小孩，还在忙着考虑自己的发型和衣服有没有跟上欧洲时尚，真正开始成天工作时，他的工作又大部分都和火药有关。  
没想到到了和平年代，到了通讯手段如此方便的现在，亚瑟反而变得更忙了。阿尔弗雷德也是如此，但好在如果他们想要见面，只需要坐几小时的飞机就可以去到对方身边，在会议上也可以见到对方，而不用像以前那样，坐船慢悠悠地横跨整个大西洋，还得随时提防其他欧洲国家和海盗。  
即使如此，休假仍然不算多，阿尔弗雷德总是为此抱怨，而亚瑟虽然不抱怨但心里仍然会有很想念他的时候，尤其是阿尔弗雷德打电话过来说，“我很想你”的时候。  
“我很想你。”他在电话那边说，“如果有机会我真想把这些文书和邮件全都扔开，然后带着你跑到一个没人知道我们的小岛上。”  
亚瑟用钢笔在文件上签名，叹着气说：“别开玩笑了，美国，我们没办法那么做。”  
阿尔弗雷德在电话那边笑起来，又说：“你现在是不是又累又困？让我隔空给你揉揉腰。揉这里舒服吗，这位先生？”  
亚瑟的确睡眠不足并且腰酸背痛，他一边呼气一边继续在奋笔疾书：“左边一点，对，再往下一些。”  
“不错。”阿尔弗雷德说，“相信我，先生；我的手艺在我们老家，可是拿过农场揉面团大赛的第一名的。”  
“你说谁是面团？”亚瑟气极反笑，他手下不停，但一直从鼻子里发出舒服的哼声，好像阿尔弗雷德真的在他旁边帮他揉腰按肩似的，直到他的助理忽然敲门问他：“您没事吧，祖国？我好像听到您……”  
亚瑟猛地反应过来，脸涨得通红，急忙说：“没事！谢谢你。”然后在阿尔弗雷德的大笑声里瞪一眼扩音播放的电话，像是他的怒视真的可以穿过电话，横跨大西洋，砸中阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。  
阿尔弗雷德笑完了，他缓缓叹了一口气，说：“我好想你。真希望你就在我旁边，而我真的在帮你揉腰。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，好半天才说：“……我也很想你。这是因为……我的腰真的很疼。”  
他们是国家，他们知道这是他们的职责——好吧，至少现在看来，只有亚瑟还记得这事了。阿尔弗雷德自从来到这个岛上，就不再提回去的事，也没有提起过美国和英国。就好像在这里，只剩下阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，他们是一起搬到岛上居住的伴侣，没有别的。在小镇居民问起他们的过去时，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德说出的“人生经历”完全不同，亚瑟猜，只有在那个时候，才能让阿尔弗雷德稍微想起这个事实。

“我们是在草原遇到对方的，就在美国。”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟在他旁边点头，阿尔弗雷德很快地看了他一眼，“那时候我，呃，五岁。”  
“三岁。”亚瑟纠正道。  
“不对，五岁。”阿尔弗雷德瞪了他一眼，他们看着对方，最后亚瑟说：“好吧。我当时十几……不是，我当时九岁。”  
“九岁？”阿尔弗雷德朝他挤眉弄眼，但还是接受了这个说法，“嗯，九岁，但他照顾我的时候就像我妈。”  
亚瑟怒视着阿尔弗雷德，然后咬牙切齿地说：“他就是世界上最难对付的小孩。”  
“我们不经常见面，有时候几个月一次，有时候一年一次。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我长得很快，十五岁的时候已经比他还高了。”  
“十五岁……就，十五岁吧。虽然我怀疑那样幼稚的男孩能不能被叫做十五岁。”亚瑟露出一个有些不太赞同的表情，但还是说。  
阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩：“然后我们分开了一段时间。”  
亚瑟没说话，他只是用手指围着酒杯的杯口画圈。  
“所以你们是怎么在一起的？”镇上唯一的医院里的护士瑞秋问，阿尔弗雷德摊摊手，说：“因为——呃，就是，我们的祖父在战场上是战友。在，北非战线的时候——”  
亚瑟差点笑出声音来，他接过阿尔弗雷德结结巴巴的话头，接着说：“因为我们的‘祖父’是战友，所以我们才会一直保持联系，并且关系不错。然后我给他送了一个生日礼物。”  
“对，对，生日礼物。是个钟——我是说，手表。”阿尔弗雷德说，“很遗憾我不能把它带来这个小岛上。”  
亚瑟用口型对阿尔弗雷德说：白宫会因此追杀你的。  
阿尔弗雷德用口型回答他：得了吧，除了我，白宫里没有别人那么看重那口钟。  
“就是因为那个礼物吗？”达芙妮问，她今年十七岁了，在镇上的学校读书，但她一直想离开这个小岛，所以她问：“那是你们上大学的时候？大学到底什么样，你们可以告诉我吗？”  
于是阿尔弗雷德给她讲了讲大学的大概情况和环境，然后说：“是的，是我们上大学的时候。”  
“是你，你上大学的时候。”亚瑟说，“我已经毕业了。”  
“呃，对。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，“然后又过了十几——个月，我的意思是，十几个月。然后我在他的公司楼下遇到他。”  
“嗯。我们一起去吃饭，然后喝了点酒。”亚瑟说，“然后他吻了我。”  
“嘿，是你亲了我。”阿尔弗雷德瞪着他说，“你醉得都分不清东南西北了，你还以为你走在天上！”  
“我没有。”亚瑟瞪着他，脸上很快红起来，“你不要以为我当时醉了，你就可以糊弄我。是你先亲的我！”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，过一会儿才转过来看向坐在他们庭院里，和他们一起办烤肉派对，还坐下来听他们讲故事的人们，阿尔弗雷德朝他们好不意思地笑起来：“好吧，是我先亲他的。”  
杰弗逊喝了口酒，说：“所以你们只在一起了不到一年，就决定跑到这里定居了？”  
阿尔弗雷德看了亚瑟一眼，亚瑟也看着他，最后阿尔弗雷德慢慢地点点头。  
“你们感情真不错！”尼克说，他看上去笑眯眯的，“但千万别让里德那些老头听见，他们还不是很能接受……你懂的，两个男人在一起。当然，我觉得你们人很好！”  
“谢谢。”亚瑟朝他们举起酒杯示意，人们很快又陷入了一阵欢笑声中。但在那个晚上，阿尔弗雷德的笑容看上去却没有以往那样开怀，他看上去有些忧心，而亚瑟很轻易就发现了。他们躺在床上的时候，亚瑟用脑袋拱了拱他的肩膀。  
“怎么？”阿尔弗雷德问，也用脑袋拱了拱他的。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，“你真的再也不打算回去了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿，他扭头看向亚瑟，好一会儿才说：“你还记得我们是什么吗？”  
亚瑟皱起眉来，把被子拉上来一些：“当然记得。你也记得，不是吗？我们不是在什么大学里感情升温的，在北非战场的是我们而不是不知道哪来的祖父，我和你也不是只认识了十几年——老天，就算我再怎么不愿意，我认识你都快四百年了！而且我们交往了快——”  
他停下来，算了算。阿尔弗雷德难以置信地看着他：“你忘了我们交往了几年？”  
“嘘，让我想想。”亚瑟用手拍着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，但阿尔弗雷德立刻扑过来，咬住他的喉结，像赌气似的大声说：“快三十年了！如果你需要一个准确的数字，二十八年零三个月！”  
亚瑟忍不住笑起来，他有些惊讶于阿尔弗雷德竟然记得那么清楚，说：“好了，好了！我想起来了。”  
阿尔弗雷德轻声说：“但我们真的能陪在对方身边的时间总共加起来也没多久。”  
亚瑟没说话，他的手轻轻地拍着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。  
“这就是你想要的吗？”亚瑟说，“丢下工作，过一种随心所欲的普通生活？你到底想要什么呢，阿尔弗雷德？”  
阿尔弗雷德没回答，亚瑟不清楚他是趴在亚瑟的胸口睡着了，还是他只是单纯地不想回答。

亚瑟不再计算他们待在这儿的时间，因为这会让他的罪恶感有些加重，但至少阿尔弗雷德把简易秋千椅做好了，而亚瑟能从逐渐闷热的空气和拉长的白昼中知道，夏天快到了。亚瑟的身体开始变得糟糕，他面色苍白且有些手脚无力，但他还是坚持去照顾庭院里的植物，并且仍然站在厨房里做饭。他总觉得今年的情况没有那么糟，虽然这两天每次下雨几乎都是一整天，但他的心情也没有因此变得非常阴郁。  
他猜想这有一部分是因为阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德有时候会出门去帮教堂装修，但很多时候他都待在家里，要么和亚瑟凑在一起看电影，要么他们会商量一下给小屋再添加点什么装饰。有时候他们会聊过去的事，但阿尔弗雷德不太愿意提起他们身为国家时候的事，于是亚瑟就放下了这个话题。  
在夏初的时候他们可以聚在一起，这样的情况实在太少，因为以往每到这时候，阿尔弗雷德总会为了独立日忙得晕头转向，而亚瑟在家里的时候总会把枕头弄得全都是血。直到独立日当天，如果亚瑟身体状况不错，他就会去参加庆典，和阿尔弗雷德一起度过两三天的假期。要么就是等到独立日完全过去，阿尔弗雷德才能摁响亚瑟家的门铃，来嘲笑他两句又把自己搞得憔悴不堪。  
但现在，在亚瑟开始感到虚弱，并且在夏季咳嗽的时候，阿尔弗雷德居然就在他旁边，一边哼着难听的歌一边用笔在填字游戏书上面写字。这感觉真奇特，让亚瑟甚至感觉今年的夏天没有那么糟糕。于是他在家里待了两天，便决定答应尼克和镇上的老猎手的邀请，在难得的晴天里去森林里看看。  
他披上外套，穿上远足鞋的时候，阿尔弗雷德就一直站在他后面，忧心忡忡地看着他。阿尔弗雷德还得继续去教堂帮忙，所以他这次不能一起去，他说：“你要是在森林里吐血倒地怎么办？”  
“我不会。”亚瑟说，“我感觉很好，只是有点没力气，但没什么问题。别担心。”  
阿尔弗雷德嘟囔了一会儿，他说：“可你和尼克一起去。”  
亚瑟整理自己的领口，一边说：“是啊，还有老猎人安德森。”  
“你为什么非要去森林呢？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
亚瑟打开自己的口袋，确认他装着必要物品：指南针、火柴、手套之类的东西，他说：“不是你说一直想去森林探险吗？我听说那边有一些古老传说里的精灵……”  
“行吧。”阿尔弗雷德吐吐舌头，“你就是幻觉探险大师。”  
亚瑟朝他挥挥拳头：“那不是幻觉。在不列颠的土地上，哪里都可能——”  
“行，好吧。”阿尔弗雷德举起双手，忽然说，“那为什么是和尼克一起去？”  
亚瑟背上背包，有些疑惑尼克的名字为什么会在这时候再一次地冒出来。  
“之前你每次去买东西的时候，他都会盯着我们笑。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
亚瑟眨眨眼睛，说：“所以呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，他把眼镜摘下来，揉自己的鼻梁。  
“所以他看上去对你有意思！”阿尔弗雷德摊着手说。  
“不可能！”亚瑟震惊地说，“我以为他每次都这么笑是对你有意思。”  
他们陷入了一阵短暂的沉默，而阿尔弗雷德的表情就像被点亮了似的，这让亚瑟心里暗叫不好。  
“所以，如果真的是这样——你对此有什么看法吗？”阿尔弗雷德故意拖长声线说，亚瑟耸耸肩，阿尔弗雷德的远足外套穿在他身上显得有些松垮，大得有些滑稽，但阿尔弗雷德却觉得这显得很可爱——“没什么看法。我不担心你会和尼克在一起，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说。  
“噢。”阿尔弗雷德说，他低下头去，“可是我担心你觉得和尼克一起聊天很开心，然后你就会忘了我。”  
亚瑟知道他是故意的，但亚瑟还是说：“……和你聊天真的挺烦人。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起眉来，他走过来，把亚瑟的兜帽拉起来，罩在他的脑袋上。在亚瑟骂他幼稚之前，阿尔弗雷德伸出手，轻轻地抱了抱亚瑟。  
“这会成为我们感情之间的大问题。你现在就像个负心汉。”阿尔弗雷德放开亚瑟时说。  
“行吧。”亚瑟摆摆手，笑着打开门，“就让它这样吧。在家做饭等我回来。”

然而亚瑟没能陪阿尔弗雷德吃晚饭，这让亚瑟心里有些过不去。他和尼克、安德森一起进了森林，尼克在路上一直在模仿阿尔弗雷德的美式口音，亚瑟只能保持礼貌地对他微笑。安德森让他们不要往森林西边走，因为那里有一些以前猎人残留下来的陷阱。但突如其来的暴雨让他们丧失了原来的方向感，尼克带他们走了一条小路，而那条小路上有一个很大的、老旧的捕熊夹。  
亚瑟在最后一刻把尼克推开了，但是等他醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在床上，他转动着眼睛，不太清楚这是哪儿，但看上去有些像医院。他的头发让他有些不舒服，他应该起来洗个澡。  
亚瑟微微转动脑袋，他看见阿尔弗雷德坐在病床旁边，在翻看着那本填字游戏的书。他抬起头时发现亚瑟醒了，伸出手来试图扶他起来。亚瑟坐起身，发现自己的胳膊包着绷带。  
“他们说安德森和尼克把你送来医院的时候，你浑身是血，胳膊几乎没有连在一起了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们通知我，说暴雨原因，你被送来得太迟，血流得太多了，可能快不行了。他们还问我要不要直接帮你截肢。”  
亚瑟接过一杯水，觉得自己的手指仍在发软，他抿了一口水，问：“然后你说什么？”  
“我说，给他清理一下包扎起来，然后有一张床就行。”  
亚瑟眯着眼睛笑起来，他们坐着看向对方，阿尔弗雷德说：“瑞秋还哭了，她以为你死定了。”  
“那我一定吓坏她了。等会儿她看到我又活了，一定会更加被吓坏了的。”亚瑟说，他看着手里的水杯，阿尔弗雷德忽然伸出手，握住亚瑟被绷带缠得严严实实的手。亚瑟动了动手指，感觉知感稍微回到了他的身上，于是慢慢收拢手指，回握阿尔弗雷德的手。  
“你的外套一定完全报废了。”亚瑟说，“我还挺喜欢那件外套的，很可惜。”  
阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩：“我的衣服总是在因为各种原因报废，你不用感到可惜。”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，“无论我们有多想，我们都不会变成人类——你知道。没有哪个人类可以从血泊里复原，对于他们来说，有时候甚至只是一个很小的意外就会改变他们度过有限的时间的方式——对他们来说死亡就是死亡，残缺就是残缺。但对于我们来说不是。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，亚瑟把水杯递还给他：“我该回家吃晚餐的，虽然你做的东西也不怎么好吃，但我爽约了，这是我不好。”  
阿尔弗雷德接过水杯，放到一边，但他们的手仍然在病床上，并且握在一起。

从海面而来的风把亚瑟的头发吹得有些乱，他眯着眼睛，看着逐渐朝他们靠近的船只。阿尔弗雷德握着他的一只手，也看着那艘逐渐靠近的船。  
“我们还能回到这里吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。亚瑟看了看他，现在天蒙蒙亮，晨曦的光刚从天际出现，镇上的居民都还在睡梦中，海滩上只有他们两个人。阿尔弗雷德又说：“我舍不得我做的那个秋千椅，我才坐过两次，接下来的几天都在下雨。”  
“好吧。”亚瑟叹了口气，“我也很惦记那些玫瑰花和小南瓜。希望他们会帮我们照顾好它们。”  
“当然会！”阿尔弗雷德高兴地说，“我们可以在下个休假回来，我会带些地砖贴和墙贴，还有我的英雄漫画——”  
亚瑟瞥过脑袋，说：“那我也……勉为其难地带点茶具和点心架来吧。”  
船只越来越近了，船头的人开始朝他们亮灯并打招呼，能听见他们的呼喊声传来：“美国先生——英国先生——”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他们招招手，亚瑟才说：“你已经请过假，还偷偷和女王陛下取得联系，就为了让他们也取消我的工作，放任我被你拖到这里来，而且现在已经——”  
亚瑟算了算时间，说：“七月六日了。”  
“独立日已经结束了。”阿尔弗雷德朝他咧开嘴笑起来，“真快，是不是？”  
“我们今年没有过你的生日。”亚瑟说，他发现他的声音里竟然带着些惋惜。阿尔弗雷德朝他弯弯嘴角，说：“这就是我带你来这里的原因，英国。如果我们可以暂时忘记自己是国家——我的意思是，你从来没有想过吗？如果我们可以只过着普通人的生活，我们就会有更多时间陪在对方身边，而且——你今年并没有吐血。”  
亚瑟看着他，叹了口气：“当你说你不想做美国的时候，你真的骗到我了。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了起来。“但我们还是不会变成普通人。”亚瑟说，他转转眼睛，又加了一句，“至少现在不会。”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他吐吐舌头：“好吧，我承认，在那么一段时间里我差点以为我们成功了。”  
亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，他的绿眼睛慢慢地眯起来，在朝阳染亮第一片海面时，亚瑟说：“你现在知道你想要什么了吗，美国？”  
阿尔弗雷德回望他，在一阵不算很长的等待后，阿尔弗雷德紧了紧他握着亚瑟的手：“知道了。”  
“我一直想要的，”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，凑过去亲吻亚瑟，“只有你而已。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！！  
> 这个梗想写好久，俺比较懒就只想了一点，其实感觉可以拉长一点，写篇长一点的米英小岛乡下种田文（啥）我瞎说的！  
> 祝之白生日快乐！谢谢之白鼓励我也听我讲怪梗，新的一岁事事顺利！


End file.
